It All Began With A Firestorm
by Rei Hino Scout Of Fire
Summary: A mysterious fire strikes the Imperial City, the inner senshi escape as children, but no one knows what happened to the outers, the queen, or the two royal advisors. AU maybe implied ReiUsagi
1. The attack

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my mind (and that has been temporarily misplaced).

All around them was fire, burning everything except for two people, a young child and an older woman.

"Wh-what's happening?" the little girl sobbed "Why is everyone so scared." "There, there little one, it'll be alright you'll see" her dark green haired mentor said rocking her gently in her arms. Suddenly as if a cold water shocked the young girl out of her hysterics "The princess!! Where is Serenity? Setsuna tell me now." "I don't know, Rei, but wherever she is she will be found and protected"

"Setsuna!" a familiar voice called "Michiru, Haruka! I'm so glad the two of you are alive, where are the others?" at first glad of seeing her dearest friends then worried about the children. Putting a hand on Setsuna's shoulder Michiru said "We're not sure, we can just barely sense the Princess and she seems to be alright…" feeling her unease and taking over "but we can't sense the youngsters at all" Haruka stated sadly.

"I can sense them" Rei suddenly piped up "WHAT!?" all three adults chorused. "I can sense them, they're alive but scared… they need me." "Very well, lead on Rei" Setsuna said standing and releasing her hold on the little girl. Quickly Rei scampered off to the palace eager to find her friends.

"Rei wait!" Michiru shouted, Rei turned as she heard the aqua haired woman's voice "I need you to stay with us please." "Ok, you need to hurry up then." Rei said her young voice filled with impatience.

As a group they made their way to the palace where Rei was certain she sensed her friends. Spying a familiar blue haired girl "Ami! Where are the others?" Rei shouted running up to greet her friend. "Through here, we've been waiting for you; we can't teleport her out of here without you." '_Even as young as she is, she is still the brains behind those four… I wish this hadn't happened, they shouldn't have to fight to protect the princess so young.'_ Setsuna mused regretful that as the guardian of time she couldn't interfere not even enough to warn the queen. _'Please forgive me'_

"Alright Rei, you go with Ami. Michiru, Haruka, do as you see fit." Setsuna commanded takeing a defensive stance with her staff intending to guard the door as the children teleported to safety. "Set… you know we wouldn't leave you, we haven't yet have we?" Michiru said her eyes filled with love for her dear friend. "Mich is right you know, we wouldn't leave you to guard them alone."

Smiling sadly and yet so very happy that she has such loyal friends who always stand by her, no matter how many deaths and rebirths they have to endure. "Thank you… my friends." No sooner had she said that then the enemy's began to attack, some human, some who may once have been human, and some who definitely were not.

"Rei!!" a chorus of young female voices shouted overjoyed to see their friend safe and finally with them again. Enveloped by the hugs of her friends after a few tearful apologies for not being there she managed to turn to the princess and dropping to her knee "Princess, please forgive me for not being here sooner." The young Serenity just smiled "Rei you are here now, and everyone is still alive that is what is important. Now I believe we were planning on getting out of here." She said turning to look at her senshi.

Please Review, it may make the difference between a continuation and leaving it... hmmm that may not be good incentive... oh well just tell me what you think. I'm tough I can handle it. Oh and I should probably mention I got the idea while looking at at a picture called comfort by harberst.


	2. Where are we? Who is he?

I still don't own anything but my mind and that is still MIA.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umph, I really don't like the Sailor Teleport." Makoto grumbles as she tries to get up after her bad landing "You just don't like it 'cause you're always losing your balance when the 'port is over." Minako teases the slightly older brunette. "Enough, Ami can your scans show us where we are?" Rei interjects before the girls' arguing can progress beyond simple teasing. Booting up her visor and Mercury computer Ami proceeds to scan the room.

"Dusty wood floor, some type of pillar and a fireplace… it almost resembles certain temples. Well, I can't detect any obviously hostile life forms, but I also can not detect the older senshi or…" Ami let her voice trail off before she upset the princess. "Rei what about you? You have some psychic abilities do you detect anything evil?" the young blonde Princess of the Moon Kingdom asks trying to mask her fear for the sake of her friends. Closing her eyes in concentration she shakes her head "Nothing, I don't sense anything evil, but I also don't sense anything good either" even the usually bubbly Mina quieted at this. "What does it all mean…" she says wondering what the heck is going on "I don't know, but it is very… odd, especially if Ami is right and this place was once a temple" Rei tells her and the others.

Suddenly muffled sobs are heard coming from the Princess "Mommy, Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, Michiru, Hakura they're all d-d-ea" she cries not wanting to voice the final word lest it suddenly become true by her speaking it. Rei sits down besides her and pulls the blonde into a hug and tries to reassure her "Shhhh it'll be alright, just because we can't sense them doesn't mean anything, we're still young. We don't have our full powers yet, the distance could be too much for us and that's it." Ami walks over to them and places a hand on Serenity's shoulder "That very well could be it you know" Sniffling the little Princess gets up and wiping her face on her sleeve in a very unprincessy but very childlike way she smiles at her friends "Thank you everyone, you are probably right, now we need to figure out where we are and how to get back." "Agreed" her four loyal guardians said in unison.

"Mwhahaha" an evil pompous sounding voice was heard "Do you really think you can get back? Or that there is anything to get back to?" "Who are you? I demand that you show yourself!" The Princess of Jupiter demanded.

"Oho you DEMAND that I show myself? And why, pray tell, should I pay heed to your demands?"

"Because if you don't I'll shock you real good"

"Awe the wittle girl is gonna shock me real good" the voice said in a mocking baby voice then reverting to his normal pompous tone "Child someone needs to teach you the importance of good grammar."

"Grrrr now you've done it.. Jupiter Thunder Crash" and suddenly a bolt of pure electricity filled the room (miraculously not shocking any of the girls) "There that should show you" The tough brunette said dusting off her hands. "What? Do you really believe I would be so foolish as to be in the same room as you while you can still use your powers?" And the voice began laughing again until it faded into nothing.

"Who was that?" The very confused Venusian Princess asked "I don't know, but there was something familiar about him… like we've met before long ago." The Moon Princess replied. "Well you know what Setsuna is always telling us about life being repetitive, you may have met before in a past life." Rei said. "Hmmm but you would think I would remember such a voice it was so so…" "Arrogant? Pompous?" Ami supplied when Serenity ran out of words. "Yes that's it pompous, I'll bet if he were a good guy and fought against evil he'd make some silly speech and the enemy would just die of boredom." At this Rei about died laughing "Princess that wasn't very kind." She said when she finally got her laughter under control, but her eyes still held suppressed laughter and her mouth was twitching into a smile at the corners.

"Something is very familiar about this place, it's like I've been here before." Rei said in an abrupt change of subject. Serenity could not resist the dig at Rei and echoing her words from earlier said "You may have been here before in a past life." "Aha!" Ami suddenly exclaimed "I know where we are."

A/N: 10 points to whoever can guess we the evil guy with the pompous voice is lol. Another 10 if you know where they are.


	3. I know who you are!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon cry

"Oh really, little girl?" the mysterious voice appeared again "Yes and I know who you are as well… Prince Endymion!" Ami boldly stated. "If he is Prince Endymion, then we must be…" "Yes Rei we are on Earth." Ami told them. "You are a smart one, little girl. But are you smart enough to escape, now that your powers are blocked and I am standing in your way." At that moment the Prince clad in black armor with silver trim appeared in the doorway and drew his sword placing it squarely in their path.

"Like you can block my powers… JUPITER" suddenly unable to speak Jupiter began clutching her throat and gasping for air. "Stop it!!" Serena screamed "Don't hurt her."

"As I said, do you really believe me to be such a fool as to remain in the same room as you while you still have the use of your powers?" "Grrr why you," Rei says then suddenly she begins to smile "You didn't block everything, Prince" "What? Of course I did. None of you can use your Sailor powers." The evil Endymion was beginning to be a little worried but still tried to appear as confident as possible. Still smiling she said "Of course you're right none of us can use our _Sailor_ powers, but not all of our powers are based on being Senshi." "Huh?" Endymion just stood there looking stupid and let his sword drop a little from the shock when Mars suddenly mentally blasted him knocking him off his feet "Quick everyone let's get out of here." Minako said as she followed her own advice and dashed out the door the others close behind.

Once outside they could tell that the building they were in used to be some type of temple Rei paused just a little once they were outside "Rei what's wrong?" the Princess asked being the first to notice Rei's sudden pause "This place just seems so familiar I wish I knew why." "Rei it's a temple, you're a priestess in training, it's probably just something in the aura or whatever." Makoto said a little annoyed that they had to run off without actually defeating any enemies for the second time that day.

"Look guys, what we really need to do is to find someplace safe to hide out while we try to find out what happened." Serenity said in a voice that can only be learned by being raised as a princess accustomed to giving orders. "What do you think we are **rabbits**?" Makoto said outraged at the idea of hiding when she could be fighting. "Where should we go? Obviously we can't stay here the dark prince of pomposity could return at any moment." Ami sensibly asks. "Teeheehee, the dark prince of pomposity, I like that." The princess giggles "You have no idea what it means do you?" Rei teases her "I bet you don't either" Serenity says and in typical child manner sticks her tongue out.

"Since we have to hide, and don't know where we are let's go this way." Makoto says and sets off in a random direction. "Mako, wait! It's not safe to wonder around alone." Startled by the brunettes rashness Serenity stops arguing and runs after her.

As they were walking a sporty hovercar appeared beside them "Hey girls need a lift?" a familiar voice called "Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! You're all here and and"

"Yes Princess we're here and alive" a smiling Michiru said. "Hang on, Rei you're the psychic is it really them?" Makoto said suspicion clouding her voice and her eyes. Closing her eyes to help her focus Rei started grinning "It's them, c'mon let's go." "Where are we going?" the curious blue-haired genius asked "Oh, we have a little home-away-from-home hideout on this planet just in case." Haruka replied. "Gah, more hiding I still think it's too rabbit-like" Makoto grumbled "Haha, Rabbit that's it, Princess we shouldn't call you by your real name because I'm sure that weirdo is looking for you, so how about Usagi?" Rei said "Hmmm Usagi, you know I think I like it." The newly renamed princess replied.

A/N: I'm taking the liberty of saying that since Rei was psychic before she was Sailor Mars that those particular powers aren't dependent on her being Mars per se (in case there were any questions about that). Read and Review any advice is much appreciated. Next Chapter Rei questions Setsuna about what happened stay tuned to find out for yourselves.


	4. my fault

Disc. Still haven't saved enough money to buy Sailor Moon.

Later that evening after the others were asleep Rei was lying awake crying in her pillow when she felt a comforting hand on her back, "Setsuna, it's all my fault isn't it? It's because I tried to summon the Phoenix that the Firestorm started, and if the Firestorm hadn't came and caused everyone to panic we would've been able to fight off the enemy."

"That's not true, Rei." Setsuna told the sobbing child "The attack would have come regardless, and everyone would have been just as ill-prepared."

"B-B-But if I…"

"No buts little one, you had to try to summon the Phoenix, it's part of who you are. Every time you hear that story for the first time you try." The last part came out as little more than a whisper. '_She can't help it she succeeded; she's so much more powerful this time… they all are._'

"What-happened-to-the-Queen-and-Luna-and-Artemis" Rei spit the words out so fast it came out a barely intelligible blur, but Setsuna after all the centuries of endless death and rebirth knew what the young soldier wanted to know. "The Queen and her advisors are safe in the castle." Rei gave a giant sigh of relief upon hearing this and asked her next question "When and how can we get back? I don't think we can teleport that far a second time."

"With Neptune, Uranus, and myself helping there shouldn't be much trouble, but before we go back we have to prevent another attack."

"Do you know who attacked us?"

"Prince Endymion, he wants to gain control of the Universe, first he offered a marriage alliance between himself and the Princess, but the Queen turned it down on account of the Princess's age."

"And so now he is trying to conquer." Rei finished. "Yes" the older woman simply responded.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it's so short and it took so long, school has started and what with marching band and all I have little of that so-called free time I hear so much about, I will try and keep the story going so have patience.


	5. going home

Disc. Still haven't saved enough money to buy Sailor Moon.

As the girls gathered around the table to eat breakfast the guardians decided to discuss their plans to go home.

"How are we going to get back home?" Usagi asked her guardians.

"First we have to stop Endymion from taking over the galaxy, or we won't have a home to return to." The ever practical Ami stated.

"That shouldn't be hard he's such a baka he'll probably fall and impale himself on his own sword" Rei said as the others snickered at the imagery her statement conjured.

'There is something very wrong about this, Endymion has always been a bit of an idiot, but he was never evil, except for when he's mind was being controlled by someone else.' Setsuna thought to herself "Hey guys, do you think he could be being controlled by someone else?" "Doesn't mind control require that there be a mind?" Makoto quipped.

"I do have a mind I'll have you know." Endymion said as he revealed himself from where he had been hiding. "How long have you been hiding there? That's kinda creepy you know." Minako said.

"I am not CREEPY! I am EVIL get it right!" He said throwing a black rose into the center of the table. "Oh wow he can throw roses I'm so scared." Rei said sarcastically

"You should be." Endymion said completely missing the sarcasm. Rei snorted "As if, Mars Burning Mandala!" Endymion backflipped to get away from the fire attack, but the edge of his cape got caught in the fire as he stood on a window ledge trying to strike a pose he suddenly noticed the bottom of his cape was on fire. "Ow hot hot HOT!! Why is this fire so hot?" as he was screaming in confusion he started hoping around trying to put the fire out when he fell out the window.

"Well that takes care of that." Rei said "Let's go home" The princess said reaching over to take Rei's hand "Yes let's" the goddess of fire and war said turning to face her princess.


End file.
